Aspects of the present invention are directed to leaded components and, more particularly, to a system and method to facilitate analysis of leaded components.
The detection of defects in leaded components has long employed x-rays for the production of images of the leads of the components that can be inspected either manually or by a computing device. A problem exists, however, in that shorts and low solder conditions have not been able to be accurately and reliably detected.
For example, where the x-ray images of the leads are manually inspected, human error frequently led to defects being unexamined or missed completely. As a result, the quality and reliability of leaded components has been limited. On the other hand, using a computing device to detect the defects frequently resulted in false positive or false negative determinations. In false positive determinations, the computing device judged defective leads to be non-defective because the computing device was unable to recognize defects efficiently. On the other hand, false negative determinations were made because the computing device was unable to differentiate between actual defects and image imperfections and/or noise.